What's Your Name?
by Blue-Eyes-Baka
Summary: a song fic. song: What's Your Name? by Jesse McCartney. Pairing: AkuRoku, Axel x Roxas, side Soriku and Zemyx. AU.


_I turn around you're there again  
And suddenly you're gone  
I wanna get to know you  
But I don't know who you are  
You're the kind of girl  
Who makes me start to lose my mind  
I wanna get together but you're  
Oh so hard to find  
I see you when I'm at the Starbucks  
As your walkin out the door  
I see you when I'm rentin' movies  
When you're leaving the store  
I need an opportunity  
There's something I wanna ask  
I never seem to ever get the chance_

The first time I saw him was in the local Starbucks. It was a Saturday during summer vacation, and my twin Sora and his boyfriend Riku had dragged me to get some coffee. We'd just gotten our drinks, I turned around, and saw him. He was tall and talking loudly to his friends. He was rather pale, but that might just appear to be because of his bright red hair. His green eyes glanced in my direction for a split second, before he walked out of the store. I suddenly became aware that my heart was beating quickly and I felt a blush on my face.

"Hey, Roxas?"

I turned to Sora, who immediately dragged me off to a table.

"Hey, Roxas,"

"What, Sora?"

"Go rent a movie,"

I turned from my video game to stare at him. Sora was sat, upside-down, on the couch, looking very bored. "I'm in the middle of trying to prevent the DG soldiers from destroying the WRO headquarters," I replied angrily.

He turned to me with a blank expression. "But Riku's coming over, and we wanna watch something …. You can go beat up DG soldiers in your room,"

I growled at him angrily and turned to PS2 off. Grabbing my bag, I stormed out of the house. It was cold out, but it didn't bother me that much. After 5 minutes of walking, I finally walk into the movie store.

I got three movies; fantasy, horror and comedy. Specifically, _FFVII: Advent Children_, _The Haunting_ and _Hot Fuzz_. Turning to the cash registers, I stopped dead in my tracks.

Walking to the door was the red head from Starbucks. I was almost tempted to drop the movies and run over to him, but he turned and talked to his friend; a vaguely familiar looking blonde.

And after that, he was gone. 

What's your name  
What's your name  
Oh I really wanna know  
You got me going crazy  
And I want you more and more  
Oh hey this could be something real  
I gotta let you know the way I feel  
What's your name  
What's your name  
Oh I really wanna know  
Cuz every time I get there  
That it's right before you go  
Oh hey if only you could see  
I wanna get to know you  
And to get you knowing me

"And every time I see him, he's leaving!" I finish ranting. I took a long drink from my strawberry and cream smoothie, immediately regretting it as a sharp, cold pain shot through my head. "Brain freeze…,"

"You've only seen him twice," my friend replied. "You don't even know the guy; he could be a total jackass. And try not to drink that too fast, you'll get brain freeze,"

"Gee, thanks Zex…,"

Zexion shrugged and took a sip of his coffee, putting the book he was reading down. "Have you ever seen this guy before?"

"I don't think so. He looks about a year older than me, so he's probably in the year above me in school … if he even goes to the same school as me,"

"So you don't know him."

"No, I don't. But he seems popular…,"

"You said you've seen him with one friend,"

"I have three friends. You, my twin and his boyfriend. Riku and Sora don't even count technically, since we're all practically related. Hanging out with someone not related to you makes you popular,"

"You're not related to Riku…,"

"Yet,"

"And I guess I don't count as a friend?"

"That's not what I meant. But you're my only non-relative or half-relative friend. Even you've got more friends than I do,"

"You sound surprised."

"You're making this harder than it is!" I snapped angrily. "Sure, I've only seen him with one friend. Some blonde punk-rocker type,"

Zexion suddenly looked interested. "Blonde punk-rocker?"

"Hm…he looked about your age."

"What exactly does this guy you're obsessed with look like?"

"I'm not obsessed!" I protested loudly. "And he's tall, pale and has red hair." I was startled as my phone started going off. "What?" I asked into it as I picked it up.

"Hey, it's Sora,"

"Hi Sora,"

"Riku's taking me up to the beach, you wanna come?"

"Sure," I hung up. "Sorry Zex, gotta go,"

"See you later,"

_Woah  
See you at the mall  
You're hanging out with all your friends  
I'm ready, gonna make my move  
You go before I get the chance  
You know you got me tripping  
Thinking bout you day and night  
But I can't get to know you  
If you don't know I'm alive_

As I was walking to the mall exit, a group of people pass me. There's a guy with pink hair, a blonde girl, the blonde guy I saw the previous night, and …. _Him_.

Okay, I made up my mind. I have to go talk to him. I look up, and notice him staring in my direction. Immediately I blush and turn around quickly. Dammit, I can't do it.

I turn to him again, but him and his friends are gone.

All I want is to know his name…

I see you when you're at the beach  
And you're loading up the car

I finally arrived home, to find Riku already shoving stuff into his car. Sora practically tackled me to the ground when he noticed me.

"Isn't this great, Roxy?! We've wanted to go to the beach _all summer_ and now we can finally go!"

"It's great, Sora…," I said, prying him off me. He smiles at me and bounces back to Riku. I sighed and went to grab my beach stuff.

Half an hour later, we arrived at the beach. Sora dragged Riku off to find a spot to set up our stuff, and I followed behind them slowly. I was thinking about the red-head again. I couldn't get him off my mind, I feel like I'm going crazy. After we set up our stuff, Riku sat down on a beach towel and Sora ran to go swim in the blue ocean.

"Hey, Roxas?"

I looked over at Riku. "Yeah?"

"You've been really distant lately. Is something bugging you?"

"Riku," I started, sitting down. "When you first met Sora, how did you feel?"

He appeared taken off guard by my question. "Why?"

"I'm doing my summer homework on how people react to love," I lied.

Riku obviously didn't believe me. He answered me anyway… "Well…I guess when I realized I had a crush on him, every time I saw him, I'd have this surge of confidence to tell him, but after I saw him it's all go away. My heart would race and I'd blush,"

"Huh…," that fit my actions perfectly.

"So who is it?"

"What?"

"Who do you like?" Riku gave me a smile that said "I know everything".

"No-one…," I lied again.

"Lying isn't good for you, Roxas,"

"Riku!! Come swim!!" Sora called from the water. Riku got up and walked over to Sora.

I sighed and looked around. My heart leapt—

The red-head was here.

And he was loading up his car, getting ready to leave.

Again, I arrive just as he leaves!!

_  
I see you when i'm at the concert  
Then the lights go dark  
There's something I got to find out  
If I ever get the chance  
There's only three words I wanna ask_

So it's four times I've seen him now. At Starbucks, renting movies, at the mall and at the beach…

He's all I can think of, even when I'm standing in the crowd, cheering, waiting for Dragonforce to take the stage. The cheering is practically deafening, but it'll be nothing compared to the amazingness that is Dragonforce!

That's when I felt someone hit me in the back. I turned around, prepared to yell at them, but…

It's the red-head.

He smiles at me. "Hey, sorry!" he says, before he continued following his blonde friend. I wanted to follow him, but I lost track of him when the lights turns off.

NOT AGAIN!

_What's your name  
What's your name  
Oh I really wanna know  
You got me going crazy  
And I want you more and more  
Oh hey this could be something real  
I gotta let you know the way I feel  
What's your name  
What's your name  
Oh I really wanna know  
Cause every time I get there  
But it's right before you go  
Oh hey if only you could see  
I wanna get to know you  
And to get you knowing me_

"Roxas, you're going crazy,"

"No I'm not!"

Zexion let out an irritated sigh. He put his book down and turned to me. I was pacing back and forth and Zexion was sat on his bed. "You're going crazy. He's all you can think of and all you talk about any more."

"Not true!"

"Oh? How far are you on your video game?"

"I'm protect the WRO headquarters from the DG soldiers,"

"You were there last time I asked, before you starting complaining about this guy. It's taking over your life, just ask him already!"

"Easier said then done!" I snapped back.

"Here," he shoved 20 munny into my hands. "Go buy some ice-cream,"

_Oh Oh Yeah No No No  
Oh  
Now wait up  
Oh no, don't go away now  
Too late  
I missed your name girl  
Oh no, don't go please  
'Cause I'm the one you need_

So, I'm walking to the ice-cream store.

Yeah, I got Zexion's hint that he wanted me out of the room for a while. Oh well.

I have to admit, I am acting a little obsessed over this guy…

I looked up and walked into the ice-cream store, still thinking of the red-head.

And speak of the devil.

There he was.

He finished paying for whatever he was buying and turns to walk out. He glanced at me quickly, then walked straight past me and out the door. I watched him for a little, before looking at my feet. I noticed a wallet on the ground.

I picked it up and opened it, seeing the picture on the ID card was…

I opened the door and ran after him.

"HEY!!"

Oh no, don't go  
I've got to  
Tell you  
How 'bad I want you  
All I need  
Is a chance  
Another opportunity to ask

"Hey, Red-Head!!" I called.

He turned to me, looking kinda shocked. "Huh?"

"You dropped this," I said, stopping in front of him completely out of breath. I held out his wallet.

"Oh, thanks," he took it from me and put it in his pocket. He waved. "Later," and then turned and walked away.

Only then did I realize what an _idiot_ I'd been. I'd had his ID card, I could've figured out what his name was!!

IDIOT!

What's your name  
What's your name  
Oh I really wanna know  
You got me going crazy  
And I want you more and more  
Oh hey this could be something real  
I gotta let you know the way I feel  
What's your name  
What's your name  
Oh I really wanna know  
Cuz every time I get there  
But it's right before you go  
Oh hey if only you could see  
I wanna get to know you  
And to get you knowing me

Sat in the mall, again, talking to Zexion. Again.

"Why not just talk to him?" Zexion suggested.

"Because…he's seen me in all the same places I've seen him. He probably thinks I'm some creepy stalker," I replied.

"He might not," I suddenly noticed that Zexion was looking behind me. Turning around, I saw the red-head and his blonde friend sat a table not too far from us. I turned around quickly again and started at my coffee, barely breathing.

"Oh god oh god oh god…," I said to myself.

Zexion got up and walked over to them. "I'll be right back,"

What's your name  
What's your name  
Oh I really wanna know  
You got me going crazy  
And I want you more and more  
Oh hey this could be something real  
I gotta let you know the way I feel  
What's your name  
What's your name  
Oh I really wanna know  
Cuz every time I get there  
But it's right before you go  
Oh hey if only you could see  
I wanna get to know you  
And to get you knowing me

I watched as he walked over to them. Zexion went up behind the blonde and covered his eyes. The blonde giggled and Zexion removed his hands and sat down. My eye widened in shock as something finally clicked in my head—these guys were friends. Zexion talked to the blonde and the red-head. The red-head's eyes quickly flicked over to me, before returning his attention back to his friends.

The red-head looked shocked at something Zexion had said. He looked at me again, and I quickly turned around, staring at my coffee again.

Next thing I knew, the red-head walked over and sat where Zexion had been sitting a few minutes before.

"Hey," he said.

"H-hi," I replied.

He smiled at me. "Zexy tells me to want to talk to me. Good thing too, because I've wanted to talk to you for the longest time,"

"o-oh? Really?"

"Uh-huh. So, what's you're name?"

"My name's Roxas,"

What's your name  
What's your name girl  
Oooh, ooooh yeah

"I'm Axel,"

Owari


End file.
